The Nightmare
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: When Sasuke falls pregnant due to one of Orochimarus tests, will he return to Konoha nad how will he tell Naruto? Narusasu, mpreg


The table he was lying on was ice cold the metal bands that held him there were icy against his wrists

**The Nightmare**

I don't own Naruto (if I did I would make this happen)

My first mpreg fic Enjoy!

The table he was lying on was ice cold the metal bands that held him there were icy against his wrists. He laid there unmoving in the dark waiting for what was about to come. He hard footsteps and they were coming closer and closer till they ended beside him. He heard a dark. evil voice say, Sasuke are you ready to be our little test subject?

Sasuke woke up in a bed not on an ice cold operating table.

'Was that all a dream?' It seemed so real

He tried to sit up but found out that he was still strapped down to the bed. Kabuto walked through the door.

"good evening Sasuke how are you"

"what did you do to me kabuto?'

"cranky this morning?" "cut the small talk Kabuto and tell me what you did to me."

"well lets just say you wont be doing any kind of mission work for orochimaru."

Sasuke stared at him blankly. What did Kabuto mean?

"congratulations Sasuke you're pregnant."

The last word that left Kabuto's lips struck Sasuke hard. He was confused what did kabuto mean pregnant he was pretty sure he was a boy and boys don't get pregnant.

" you look confused Sasuke let me explain.' When I was looking through the uchiha medical books I came across something quite interesting." You see it said that a few boys in the Uchiha clan were carriers meaning they could carry children and looks like you were one of the few.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. So he wasn't a boy he was an it.

Sasuke looked up at kabuto.

"so if im pregnant who's kid am I having?" 'if he was carrying orochimarus he was going to kill himself right there.

"well we found some DNA of Naruto's and implanted it in you, so you should be happy you're having the kyuubi containers child."

Sasuke just stared at him. 'Im..having…Naruto's….kid' he thought He didn't know what to do. It was bad enough that he was 15 and having a baby plus the fact that he just found out that he could have kids.

"I'll leave you to think I'll send your lunch later."

Sasuke sat up in the bed thinking. "I can't stay here I have to leave they'll use this baby for evil I have to go back to konoha and tell Tsunade, but first I have to figure out how to get out of here.

He looked around there was a window in the room and he was on the first floor so escaping would be easy, but he was tied to the bed.

"too bad orochimaru is really stupid." He said to himself. He formed the escape jutsu and was out the window before kabuto could come back.

He staggered back to Konoha throwing up half the way there and feeling exhausted. "I guess I really am pregnant" he thought has he walked up to konoha's gate.

The guards at the gate weren't about to let someone who ran off to orochimaru in to the village but Sasuke passed out before he even made it to the gate. So they changed their minds.

Sasuke woke lying in a hospital bed and to Tsunade standing beside him. She saw him wake up and began to speak.

"brat what do you think your doing back in the village?' He sat up in the bed and looked up at Tsunade. "I…..he started but he didn't know what to say. How as he supposed to explain that a) he could have kids and b) he was carrying Naruto's child.

"you what?' "why are you back here and why did you pass out in front of the village." I want answers!

"Tsunade…..orochimaru…he…impregnated me. There he said it but he wasn't sure if Tsunade was going to take him seriously. She stared at him wide eyed. She looked back at Sasuke. Orochimaru is one sick bastared using you like this and your only 15! She was furious at orochimaru forcing a child on no more than a child! She looked back at him.

"Sasuke whose child are you carrying?"

"Naruto's" he deadpanned. Tsunade sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at him warmly almost motherly. "Do you plan on telling Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the white bed sheets. "how was he supposed to tell Naruto that they were going to have a child.' How where they going to stay together.

"I don't know." He answered

"I think you should you know he does love you he told me that after you left he'd be happy to have you back."

"Naruto loves me?" "Yes he does very much sooner or later he's going to find out your back so I think you need to tell him."

"What if he doesn't want me or the baby?"

"Trust me I think he will."

"What about orochimaru he's going to find out im missing?'

"Don't worry I'll take care of him, Im sending for Naruto and your going to tell him.

Sasuke sat on the hospital bed waiting for Naruto. Tsunade had checked the baby and everything was fine. He still wondered how Naruto was going to react. Was he going to freak out and leave him to raise the baby alone? Or was he going to accept him and they live happily ever after. He doubted the second theory.

While he was thinking Naruto was standing at the door.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and Naruto was standing in the doorway.

"hey" was all Sasuke said and he put his head down. Naruto walked to his bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tsunade said you had something important to tell me." She said it was something we were going to have to work out." "Sasuke why are you back what's going on?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto he had changed so much since the last time he had seen him. He seemed more grown up from the hyperactive Naruto he once new.

"Naruto when I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out and runaway, can you do that?

"Sure" "Naruto… im... pregnant with your child."

"What!' "How is that possible?' "Turns out I can have kids and this is orochimarus doing."

"So what know Naruto are you going to leave me or stay?" Sasuke said with a little more venom in his voice than necessary. Naruto looked down at Sasuke he just couldn't believe this was happening he new he loved Sasuke but could they raise a child together especially when they were just kids themselves.

"are you serious?" "Of course im serious you think I would do this as some kind of joke?"

"No it's just kind of hard to swallow"

"I know, how you think I feel."

Naruto didn't know how to answer he knew the right thing to do would be to take Sasuke in and raise their child, but where they going to be able to do it? When Naruto looked into Sasuke's black eyes he knew his answer.

"Sasuke I love you, I've always loved you and I've always wanted a family so I don't know anyone better to do it with than you.

Sasuke didn't know what to say he didn't even know if he loved Naruto he didn't know how to describe his feelings for him. Naruto's warm blue eyes were so inviting though. Before he knew what he was doing Sasuke leapt into Naruto's arms embracing him in a hug. Naruto put his arms around him and held him close.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto his face turning red.

"sorry must be hormones." "It's ok, come on I'll tell Tsunade that you told me and that you can come live with me." Sasuke only nodded his head. Naruto walked out the door to get Tsunade. Sasuke sat there on the bed and put a hand over his still flat stomach.

"I don't know what's going to happen next, but I promise you that you won't grow up alone like your parents. A smile passed along Sasuke's face.

Sasuke walked through the door of Naruto's apartment and looked around. There was two bedrooms a small kitchen and living room.

"where supposed to raise a child here?'

"Well this is all we have and Tsunade won't give me anything bigger. So we have to deal with this. "I guess it's ok" "Come on Sasuke I'll show you are room and where the baby's room will be. Naruto lead him down a small hall and opened the first door on the hall.

"This will be our room." In the room were a bed and a dresser. "The room next to this one will be the baby's room we'll have to buy some thing to put there it was supposed to be a guest room but I never had any guests."

"um…Naruto where's the bathroom?"

"across the hall- why?"

he was across the hall and throwing up before he heard Naruto's question. Naruto ran across the hall to bathroom and saw Sasuke leaning over the toilet puking his guts out.

"Sasuke are you ok?' Sasuke looked up from the toilet long enough to say, "Its ok just morning sickness before he started throwing up again. Naruto knelt down beside Sasuke and held his long bangs back from his face. After 10 minutes of throwing up Sasuke sat up from the toilet.

"I think you should take a shower your hairs kind of gross."

"Yea it is" Sasuke got up and headed for the shower Naruto walked downstairs to fix something to eat. After finally finding some ramen he fixed two bowls hoping it would settle Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke walked downstairs to find Naruto waiting with two bowls of ramen set out.

"what's this dobe?' "I figured you should eat something."

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and began to eat the noodles. Surprisingly he didn't throw them back up later. After Sasuke got a full tour of the apartment He and Naruto sat on the couch watching TV. Sasuke still couldn't believe all this was happing and he still didn't know if he loved Naruto.

"Naruto" he half whispered "yea Sasuke" "Do you think we can raise this kid to be normal, I mean are we going to be good parents?' 'I think we will it'll be tough but we can figure it out.

"I guess" he still wasn't sure.

Five months passed and Sasuke was know six months pregnant his and Naruto's relationship was slowly getting better.

Sasuke was standing in front of the bathroom mirror trying to get a shirt to fit over his bulging stomach.

"Stupid shirt" he said throwing another shirt onto the floor joining the other shirts he could no longer fit into. Sakura had gone and bought maternity clothes for him, so giving up he grabbed one and put it on it was luckily just a plain violet shirt but it still looked girly. "there" he said looking in the mirror. Sighing he placed both hands on his stomach and his child kicked against his hand.

'man I look like a girl' he said Two familiar hands came up beside him and started rubbing his belly. "you still look cute though" Naruto said "yea cute is what I was aiming for" he said sarcastically. He leaned back and kissed Naruto. That was about as far as their relationship had gotten too. Kissing no I love u's yet. Their relationship had improved though. Sasuke realizing he needed help willingly let Naruto help him.

"come on Sasuke I want to eat breakfast with you before I have to leave for my mission." Naruto whined. "I'm coming you know it's hard to find a shirt that fits."

"well you look dressed so come on." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and started to drag him out of the room. "Hey easy" Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm when they got to the kitchen. They sat down at the table where Naruto had breakfast laid out, which surprisingly included eggs, and pancakes two of Sasuke's favorites lately.

After breakfast Naruto cleared the table and helped Sasuke up and wrapped him in his arms. "I'm gonna miss you teme." "I'll miss you dobe"

"Your gonna be huge when I get back" "Naruto don't ruin the moment." Your only going to be gone a month, I doubt I'll be that big." Naruto lifted Sasuke's face so that he faced him. "I love you Sasuke, be careful" Sasuke looked at him warmly "you're the one who needs to be careful and whatever you do don't die." Naruto leaned in and their lips collided. "I wont" He put his hands on Sasuke's stomach a smile splashed across his face. I've got so much waiting for me here." The baby kicked lightly against Naruto's hands. He looked back up at Sasuke "take care of yourself." "I will" Sasuke whispered He didn't want Naruto to leave; he wanted him there so he wouldn't feel so alone. "Goodbye Sasuke" he said and walked out the door.

Sasuke woke up to cold sheets and no one beside him. It had been two weeks since Naruto left. The apartment was so quite sometimes it just made him want to cry. The Naruto left all he did was cry. His unstable hormones were also to blame. He had to admit it the dobe was addicting. The baby missed Naruto too. It kicked him constantly wanting attention. He figured it missed daddy. He sighed and sat up in bed, rubbing circles over his stomach trying to calm his restless child. He gave up took a shower and got dressed. He sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Once he got done cleaning the dishes, he walked out the door to see Tsunade for a checkup.

At Tsunade's office she looked him over and did an ultrasound everything was going fine even though Naruto. "so how are you doing with Naruto gone?" He looked up at Tsunade "fine so far he just better come back soon." And walked out the door.

Once he got home he immediately sat down on the couch. He curled up to the best of his ability one hand across his stomach and fell asleep. Dreaming of Naruto and when he would come home.

The next day after breakfast he sat on the couch reading a book when someone knocked on the door. He got up and answered it and fount Sakura standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here' "I came to get you, Naruto's back." "what, but he's not supposed to be back for two more weeks." I know but..he was injured so they sent him back. One hand subconisly placed it's self on the curve of his belly. He couldn't believe what he just heard Naruto rarely got seriously injured. "Sakura take me to him." He closed the door and followed her.

Tsunade was waiting for them when they reached the hospital. "Sasuke, I need to speak with you alone." She led him around the corner and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"tell me what happened Tsunade." I had sent a couple of ANBU after orchimaru, but it seems he found Naruto while he was on his mission. He new you left to find Naruto. Naruto fought orochimaru…and killed him but orochimaru took a toll on him.

Sasuke looked down at his stomach where his and Naruto's child was curled up safe and warm. "can I see him?' "yes he's been asking for you all day." She led him to Naruto's room and left him alone. He walked over to Naruto's bed where he was resting. He looked like he put up a fight he had bandages on his head and face. He sat on the edge and whispered "Naruto" Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke" he aid weakly. Sasuke nodded.

"Sasuke orochimaru he's dead I killed him he can't hurt you now." "I know Naruto I know."

"Naruto you said you wouldn't die so don't leave me, please dont leave me." He said tears rolling down his cheeks. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's stomach "Sasuke if I don't make it take care of the baby ok." Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his you'll make it you can't die." Naruto's eyes began to close. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand began to go limp."Naruto don't leave!" "You can't leave because I love you Naruto I love you!"

"I love you too" was the last thing Naruto said Tears where pouring off Sasuke's face he felt like he was in a nightmare never to wake up. He lost his family and he had the chance to have one again and it was slipping away. Tsunade rushed into the room and pulled him out and told Sakura to walk him home.

Sakura got him home and tried to get him to eat but he refused he sat down on the couch and wrapred his arms around his stomach. He didn't want Naruto to die he knew he loved him; he didn't want to lose him he didn't want to raise this child alone. He didn't want to lose someone close to him ever again. If Naruto died he wanted to die along side him, but he couldn't do that he promised he wouldn't let his child grow up alone and he was going to keep that promise.

He ended up going to bed arms wrapped around his waist and wished he was dreaming.

He woke up and immediately remembered everything that had had happened. He didn't have time to start crying because Sakura walked in the door, got him dressed and shoved breakfast down his throat.

"Sakura why are you doing this?" "Because im taking you to see someone"

Who did she want him to see where they really that important.

She dragged him to the hospital and led him to a hospital room. "She doesn't want me to see Naruto does she? I saw him he was about to….his thought was cut off when she opened the door and no other than Naruto was sitting up in bed smiling at him.

He ran to Naruto's bedside and hugged him tears forming in his eyes.

"I thought I lost you, I thought I was going to be alone."

"I told you I wouldn't leave it's shocking what Tsunade can do." Sasuke looked at Naruto I'm glad she's here." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's stomach.

"yea me too"

**Three months later **

"push Sasuke!" "I am damn it shut up Naruto!"

They both stopped arguing when they heard a baby crying.

"It's a boy" Tsunade said She wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to Sasuke. Sasuke held his and Naruto's first born son in his arms.

"shhh, mommies here" The baby looked up at him he had Naruto's hair and eyes but Sasuke's pale skin. Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head. "he's beautiful.

"he looks just like you Naruto" Naruto looked down at Sasuke

"you know im kinda glad you ran off if you hadn't you wouldn't have been the one to have my child.

"we still have to name him." Sasuke said

"how about Arashi after my father."

"I like it"

Sasuke felt like he had woken up from the nightmare that was his life because he had a family again. Naruto, him and their son Arashi.

The end plz review


End file.
